


got him in a trance (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Desolation Row (Music Video), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brother/Brother Incest, Collars, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: They've always had something special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> right so this was inspired by the fact that mikey was wearing a fucking chain around his neck in the desolation row music video and d a y u m.
> 
> it's a little bit of a different style to me. i don't usually write it this short or un-descriptive (whatever) but i quite liked it :)) enjoy~
> 
> you can guess where the title came from...

Mikey didn’t expect it when he was shoved against the wall in the dressing room, his mind going into full drive when he heard the sound of Gerard locking the door. He watched as Gerard walked over, his black hair unruly on his shoulders but suiting him so well.

Gerard held the chain on Mikey’s neck, just letting it rest in his palm, not tugging it whatsoever. Mikey expected it when Gerard gently kissed him, his other hand resting on his cheek. Mikey rested his on Gerard’s shoulders, feeling at the leather jacket and kissing back.

“Fuck, look at how pretty you are,” Gerard murmured when he pulled back, pulled back enough to look over Mikey like he wasn’t before the shooting begun. Gerard’s eyes were practically fucking Mikey since he’d come out of the dressing room, not that the younger minded.

Gerard leaned in again to place heavy but not bruising kisses around the metal, which he would brush his lips against and shiver at how cold it was. “Wearing a chain like a good boy. Keep it on for me for a little longer, will you, baby?”

Mikey nodded, tilting his head back and letting his big brother take off his jacket and shirt. He let Gerard place marks all over his chest and stomach, let him undo his jeans and do nothing else unless he asked for it.

When he opened his eyes again, Gerard was stripping his shirt from his pale skin, facing his brother with a smile on his face, enjoying their peace, until Frank or Ray searched for them. Gerard leaned forward and kissed Mikey again, now more harsh, lips and teeth smacking with tongues being pushed together.

The hand that wasn’t holding the chain unbuckled Mikey’s belt, but nothing else. “What do you want?” Gerard mumbled against his lips, wet and raw and used. Mikey pulled back to breath, looking at his brother with wild eyes and twisted thoughts, because they were brothers. They gave up caring about morals a long time ago though, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when Mikey’s responded with, “Fuck me, Gee.”

And Gerard did. He led Mikey to the couch in the room and forced Mikey to lie on his back, prepping him and fucking into him like it was the last thing he would do. Mikey moaned and clawed on his brother’s back, leaving marks that he would kiss when they laid in their hotel room later that night.

Gerard moaned too, much louder and less controlled, leaving sloppy kisses and bite marks on Mikey’s neck and collar bones, licking around the chain that still laid on his neck. When Mikey came, it was while being jerked off and fucked into and it felt amazing, not haven’t done this in maybe a week.

Gerard came shortly after, deep in Mikey and letting the world know with his loudest moan that session. He slumped against Mikey, who didn’t mind the extra weight until he felt his come on his chest drying.

They got cleaned up quickly, getting dressed. Mikey nearly laughed every time Gerard would stop him to peck his lips. When they were dressed and ready to go, Mikey was taking his chain off, since it belonged to the crew and not him.

Gerard kissed the skin where it hung, mumbling a “You’d look good in a collar,” before pulling away and like he hadn’t just done that, walked out of the dressing room.


End file.
